


Light and Shadow

by LadyAryaDream



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Asmodians (Aion), Elyos, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAryaDream/pseuds/LadyAryaDream
Summary: I am an Asmodian inhabitant of the upper part of Atreia.My world is hard, but me and the other Asmodians are strong and we have adapted to a dark place.I fight for my people against the Elisians who occupy the lower part of the world of Atreia.They are presumptuous and arrogant and are believed to be the true descendants of the ancient inhabitants of Atreia.When I was saved by one of them my beliefs slowly began to falter
Kudos: 2





	Light and Shadow

In the beginning the god Aion reigned over the world of Atreia.  
He created the humans and the Balaur, who became obsessed with power, and began to destroy everything.  
Five Balaur of great strength and cunning made their way through their ranks and became known as the Five Lords of Dragons.  
When Aion refused to give him power, which would have made them his equal, the Balaur began a war against their own god. Aion was forced to form an army headed by the Twelve Lords of the Empyrean, to defend the Tower of Eternity, center of the world and source of Aion’s power.  
So there was a Great War. Some of the surviving Humans learned to harness some of the energy of the Lords of the Empyrean: the Ether. These humans were called Daeva.  
Ten of the Lords of the Empyrean led the Daevas into battle against the Balaur, while the remaining remained to guard the Tower of Eternity, the incarnation of the god Aion. The war went on for hundreds of years until one of the guardians declared that he had found a way to establish peace with the Balaur, but five of the Lords rejected the idea. Only the second guardian was convinced: the Balaur were invited to the Tower to negotiate peace.  
One of the Lords of the Balaur fell wounded on the floor and the others rushed to attack the tower. The two guardians tried to restore the magic shield by going to the opposites of the Tower, but in the end they were unsuccessful: the Tower and the world were divided into two parts. As a final gesture, the two protectors sacrificed themselves to protect part of the world of Atreia. With their divided lands, the survivors gathered to face the new world together. Only ten of the twelve Lords survived.  
The five who opposed peace and accused the rest of the Lords, took refuge in the darkest part of the world located at the top of Atreia, becoming known as the Shedim Lords. The other five accused the Shedim Lords of breaking the Tower and reigned over the brightest part of the world, the lower part of Atreia: they are known as the Seraphim Lord.  
The Asmodians are brave and fearless warriors, separated from the Elisians by the great cataclysm and thrown into a world of darkness and despair. Surviving in such desolation is one thing, but growing and prospering is another. The scars of their history are still exposed before the eyes of all; the moment the Asmodians sank into their cold and gloomy world, their body began to change. Thanks to the darkness, their skin began to pale, and as soon as their eyes became accustomed, the Asmodians developed an unnatural glow.  
Among them, the Asmodians are infinitely generous and very loyal would rather give their lives in battle than see their own comrade taken by the enemy. Enemies, on the other hand, should be very careful.  
Now they are followers of the Shedim Lords, the five


End file.
